


Flings and Things

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Unplanned Pregnancy, or mentioned ones, other minor ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Richie has a kid but it's just the outline for a story I don't think I'll ever fully write.





	Flings and Things

Richie stares at the little test between his fingers. He’s taken three other ones, all reading the same thing over and over again. 

“Richie, honey,” he hears his mother call through the door, “you okay in there?” 

Richie sniffles, wiping his face with the palm of his hand. “Yeah, Mom, I’m fine. I’m gonna shower, okay?” 

He can practically hear the woman smile from behind the door. “Alright. Hurry up, though. Dad and I still both need showers, too.” He knows that that’s all he’ll get on the conversation. She was, most certainly, walking away from the door already, footsteps fading in the distance. 

He pulls his shirt off, sighing as he looks at the near untraceable bump on his stomach, nothing more than a gentle hilt there. It had been ten weeks since that unfaithful night, just  _ ten. _ He wasn’t even sure how in the Hell he had landed it, but it was still  _ there. _ That night had still brought on his current predicament, the one that hadn’t let his stomach settle and his mind burrow deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. He just felt sicker and sicker as time went on, but that was normal, or so he’d heard from the girl in his seventh period that had two daughters now. He hadn’t really talked to her, but she was never quiet. 

No one would have noticed if it hadn't been pointed out to them, honestly. It was so minuscule, similar to that of the typically bloated bump he got just a few days before his period would inevitably begin. It was no bigger than any of  _ that, _ not that Richie ever measured himself to know the exact measurements of it all. That wasn’t the  _ point, _ though. The point was that there was a bump on his stomach and it was easily killing him already. 

His binder falls to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothes as he flicks the lights off. He doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants to get this shower over with so he can go ahead and tell his parents, get  _ that _ bit of bullshit out of the way before he gives himself an opportunity to retract. That would mean he wouldn’t tell them until it was the last possible second he could, and then would go from there, sitting through it all with bated breath. 

He hurries his shower along, hurries getting dressed, too. He usually took a while in the shower, but now, it was no more than fifteen minutes of anxiety-ridden haste and bundled nerves that felt like they were all on fire, which really  _ wasn’t _ fun. However, he still managed to present all four of the positive pregnancy tests to his parents. He tries to keep calm, really, but it just feels like there’s a lump in his throat. His eyes burn like all Hell and he  _ knows _ he’s about to break down and sob right there. 

“Who got you pregnant,” Maggie, his mother, questions before he even knows that she’s seen it. “Was it Eddie?” 

He glances at Wentworth, who shakes his head at his wife. “No  _ way. _ Eddie doesn’t have it in him. Besides, he’s probably always got condoms or he’s celibate with Sonia always being there. I doubt he could get out long enough to even  _ do anything.” _

“Richie’s never home and neither is Eddie, but you’re probably right about that stuff. What if it were Mike? Mike’s a nice boy, he could  _ totally-” _

“I don’t think it was Mike. Maybe Stan?” 

The two parents continue on with who they think could’ve been the father, though Richie’s stomach sours. He shakes his head, hands slamming down on the table. He’s not angry, he was  _ grounding himself. _ If he didn’t hear the loud flinch that made even  _ him _ flinch, it wouldn’t have drawn him to the conversation. He certainly wouldn’t have been brought back from zoning out. It was either that or press his nails into his palms until blood coated the cresent shapes left. “It wasn’t any of the losers, okay?” 

Wentworth raises a brow. “Then who was it, son?” 

Richie grits his teeth, forcing in a few breaths. He’s rather thankful his parents didn’t seem to give a singular flying fuck about who the sixteen-year-old did or did not go fooling around with until it came to who actually planted this little heathen inside of him. He sighs, something soft and painful. “Um… You know Henry Bowers?” 

“You had sex with that _ fucker,” _ Maggie wails, standing up. Shock was written on her face, as well as something akin to disgust. 

He waves his hands in front of him, cheeks red. “He’s locked up, how the  _ fuck _ could I have sex with him? No, no, his  _ cousin!” _

Maggie relaxes, letting out a calm sigh. “Oh, thank fuck, that would be the absolute  _ worst. _ He has a cousin, though?’ 

Richie nods, relaxing in his seat as he wipes his face. “Yeah, yeah, his name is Connor. He kind of looks like Stanley, if we’re being honest, but… He’s  _ really _ nice and  _ really _ cute.” His cheeks heat up red. “Just a day or two before Henry lost his shit, we were playing in the arcade. It was all fun until Henry came in, and then we kind of had a fight and the entire arcade knew that I was gay, but…” He had long since come to terms with that, as well as his parents, who didn’t mind when they realized they had adopted a son instead of a daughter. They had been  _ great _ about that, just like how they were being now. “We made up right before he went back home. We kind of just had…  _ flings _ for a while, usually when he comes around to visit his uncle’s grave and all that…” 

Wentworth lets out a laugh, smiling widely. “Holy  _ shit,” _ he cackles, “You’ve been banging a  _ Bowers.” _

Richie flushes a brighter red. “So what? He’s the fucker that caused this problem!” He jabs his index finger at the pregnancy test, frustration clear. “I’m  _ sixteen!” _

Maggie hums, hands folded. “Well… Do you  _ want _ the child, Rich?” She keeps herself calm, level headed. Richie knows it’s only there to keep him calm. “Or, do you want to give them up?” 

“I don’t… I don’t  _ know, _ Mom,” he whimpers, tears sliding down his cheeks. He wasn’t exactly an invincible thirteen year old. He was a sixteen-year-old with anxiety and a coping mechanism that just made him spew jokes again and again so he didn’t have to deal with the actually traumatic bits of it all. “I’ve suspected for almost two months now… And I still don’t  _ know.” _ He doesn’t. He really  _ doesn’t. _ “I know that I  _ shouldn’t _ have a kid, but…” 

Maggie nods, offering her hand out. “It’s okay, Rich. You’ve got to decide soon, but… Just for today, you don’t have to.” 

The family settles on the couch and watches a shit ton of crappy ass movies that no one really likes, but they have enough fun poking holes at the plot and bullshit that comes with it, so none of them mind. It was what they always did when Richie had a rough day of finally spewed information that he’d held for months at a time. 

-

Richie doesn’t tell the losers a lot of things. He never told him he was having hookups with Connor fucking Bowers, though the relationships in the little group were always presented as public information. They knew everything about each other, everything there was to know, really. 

Richie didn’t share much, though, if he were honest. He didn’t take the six to his home very often. Sure, he could take them there daily and his parents would still be fine with it, but, really, his parents never brought friends home, either. Stan came over the most, but that was because they were neighbors and Richie had known them since they very first moved to Derry. Even then, his appearances were rather limited. Richie wasn’t exactly home much, either. 

He had never told them about Connor, nor the child. In fact, they still thought he hadn’t kissed anyone, hadn’t even done anything yet. What was he supposed to tell them?  _ Oh, yeah, remember Henry Bowers’ cousin? We had sex and now I’m having his kid. _ Yeah, he didn’t think that’d be very good. It wouldn’t go down well. 

However, at the beginning of his second trimester, he does manage to supply, “I’m kind of… moving out of Derry,” for them during one of their many escapades to the clubhouse. 

Everyone pauses, turning to stare at him and his sudden announcement. Bill lets out a sharp, _ “What?” _

Richie didn’t expect  _ that. _ Hell, he expected anything  _ else _ from Bill, not this sharp anger or whatever it was. It honestly made him feel  _ horrid. _ “We’re moving away for maybe a year, at most. We should be back soon. Like, my parents are still gonna own ou house and everything but-” 

_ “Why,” _ Beverly asks, her voice stressed. 

Why did she get to be worried here? “Dad got a job offering thing but it’s only for a year or whatever. We’ll get to go see my brother, maybe.” 

“You have a  _ brother,” _ Ben asks. 

“Oh, yeah, I have two, actually,” Richie replies. “Boris and Mike. Boris is my twin and Mike is technically our half-brother that my dad had before he killed my mom.” 

“Wait, wait, your parents are-” 

“Maggie and Wentworth are my  _ adopted _ parents, Ben. Shit, did I not clarify with you, Mike, and Bev?” There’s a genuine surprise to his own question. Had he seriously  _ never _ clarified? He was  _ sure _ he had already told them about his entire family backstory/ “My bad, guys.” 

The three mentioned were confused, but seem to pick up on what he was saying easily enough. 

“Which brother,” Stan asks with a raised brow. 

Richie smiles. “Mike, actually. We’ll get to visit him and his freaky ass girlfriend. Her name’s Eleven or some shit. She looks cool as Hell, though.” 

With that, their conversation flows, all of them surprised to find that Richie and Bill were the only ones that weren’t only children, swapping stories. A lot of Richie’s came from mischief around the world with his brother, which had the newest of the three confused until Richie pulled out the thick accents that were far too genuine to be faked. He also showed off a few languages that he hadn’t gotten to use in  _ years, _ which he was sure Boris would be proud of. 

-

When Richie returns to Derry, he has a baby girl in his arms, the girl named Rosemary Tozier, the newest to the Tozier home. If anyone asked, she was Maggie’s own, but she didn’t look like Maggie  _ or _ Wentworth. She looked like Richie, sharping the same nose and coiled hair. Thankfully, though, she had gotten Connor’s soft face and bright eyes, which Richie didn’t mind in the least. She was absolutely  _ stunning. _ Thankfully, Maggie could pass off that she, too, was adopted. 

The losers were  _ beyond _ just confused as to why Richie wasn’t going to go with them to the quarry, though. He always went with them,  _ seriously. _

‘It’s been seven months and you won’t go with us,” Beverly asks, perched atop her bike. 

Richie frowns. “I…” 

Stanley seems to even join that, confused. “What’s so important?” 

Richie frowns, running his hands through his hair. “I.. I can  _ show _ you guys, if you want,” he mumbles. He wouldn’t  _ mind _ telling them, they were, after all, his  _ best _ friends. They knew more about him than the rest of Derry, aside from what Eddie’s mom and the rest of the adults had spread around the town. It was all gossip. 

The others seem to agree, not minding that they would  _ finally _ be getting an explanation. Richie was beyond happy to just finally get back to his daughter. He absolutely  _ adored _ the baby. Sure, he hadn’t been very happy through the pregnancy or anything else, but  _ damn _ did he love the little bundle that had come out of it. 

As soon as he gets home, he throws open the house door, calling out, “Daddy’s home.” 

He smiles widely when Maggie replies, “She’s upstairs with Went!” 

That’s all Richie needs before charging upstairs, the rest of the losers following the boy with their own sets of hesitation. Richie doesn’t care, instead sauntering to the old storage room that now sat as a nursery, Wentworth and Rosemary both inside. “Dad,” the teenager greets. 

“I’ll take it you want Rosie,” he asks with a smile, passing her over without hesitation. 

The rest of the losers crowd the doorway, leaving Richie to hold the girl he had given birth to. He gently rocks her, hips swaying softly as he peers at his daughter. He scoots over to the losers, smiling softly. “Losers club, meet Rosemary Tozier, daughter of Richard Tozier.” 

“Daughter of,” Stanley repeats, hands waving in front of him. “Hold on,  _ daughter of, _ Richie? You had a  _ kid?” _

Wentworth seems to understand that now is his time to walk out, giving his son a little salute before moving out the door. Richie gives a gentle nod. He replies, “Yeah, I had her a month ago. Isn’t she beautiful?” 

Eddie frowns. “Who’s the other?...” 

Richie flinches. He knew this question would come up, why was he at all surprised? “Connor…” 

Bill frowns, too. “Wh - Whose Con - nnor?” 

“Connor…  _ Bowers.” _

Mike raises a brow. “Henry’s  _ cousin _ Connor?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you two  _ hated _ each other?” 

“No, no, not really. We just had a rough start and… a  _ few _ flings…” A few was an understatement, but Richie kept that to himself. 

Beverly scoots forward, peering at Rosemary with a soft expression. “Does Connor know about Rosemary?” 

“Yeah, he knows. He took it well…” 

“Well?” 

“We didn’t fight and I didn’t get a bottle thrown at me. So, actually, it went  _ great.” _

Mike frowns. “Why would he throw a bottle at you?” 

Richie doesn’t give him a reply, just rocking his daughter with a clouded expression. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna get a job
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments! I take constructive criticism!
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
